Descendant of Upper Air
by Rider864
Summary: Disappointed that his son is not considered a hero and is hated by the villagers of Konoha. Aether aka Minato took Naruto away to another world, a world that should have been his son's place for a long time. (CHAP 2 UP!)
1. Chapter 1

**Descendant of Upper Air**

 **Summary:** Disappointed that his son is not considered a hero and is hated by the villagers of Konoha. Aether aka Minato took Naruto away to another world, a world that should have been his son's place for a long time.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto and Percy Jackson and the Olympians are owned by their respective owners (Masashi Kishimoto and Rick Riordan)

 _ **Keep Calm and Enjoy Reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1  
**

 **My Father Bring Me To My Real World**

* * *

"You better give it up, dobe, we both know who will come out to be the winner in this fight."

Naruto, who enters the Two-Tailed mode, looks sharply at his best 'friend'.

"I will not give up to take you home to Konoha, teme, even though it means I must break your bones first."

Sasuke, who enter curse seal mode, snorted, "Keep dreaming, Naruto, my intention has been round since I came out of the village," he kicked a headband, with a leaf symbol, "Orochimaru promised me a power, the power I needed to kill Itachi. There's no way I'm wasting this golden opportunity. "

A vortex of blue chakra formed in Naruto's hands, "Sakura crying and begging me to take you back," he said, "though my heart hurts to see the person I like to say like that, but, I'll never break my promise."

The flow of lightning chakra was created in Sasuke's hands, "Know your place, dead last."

They stared at each other, before they darted in the same direction.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Rasengan and Chidori collide, producing a globe of black energy around them.

"Give it up, Naruto!"

"It's unthinkable, Sasuke!"

Moments later, a huge explosion occurred, causing Naruto and Sasuke to bounce off.

Sasuke hit a big rock.

As for Naruto, he also bounced, but he was captured by someone's arm.

The ninja always stubbornly sighed, he turned to his helper.

"Thank yo-"

 **Jleb!**

* * *

 **? P.O.V**

I decided to visit Elemental Nation and see my son's situation. Chaos just gave me permission after I redeemed my negligence as the upper air, for thirteen years.

I have not been to this world for thirteen years, the world where my mortal soul lives.

As primordial. I am given access to go to a dimension to another dimension. I chose Elemental Nation, a world of conflict that will make Ares. The Olympus god of war. Drooling in pleasure.

Because there is a rule, I have to take a mortal body and my original memory is sealed. After a few years, I met Kushina Uzumaki, and fell in love with her.

There is one thing that makes me want to laugh, that Kushina Uzumaki, is a demi-goddess, the daughter of Hestia. Goddess of hearth Olympus.

 _'And, I did not expect that Zeus had yet to know that his elder sister had broken his oath to remain a virgin.'_

My daydream was disturbed when I heard an explosion, from one of the shinobi places in the history of the shinobi. Valley of the end.

I saw my son, along with teenage hair duck head duck. I immediately realized that the teen is Uchiha, because behind the shirt there is a fan symbol.

I grinned at my son as strong as this. But, my blood immediately boiled and my anger rose up to Uranus.

Root. Two Root ninja, came and stabbed my son right on his back.

I headed straight there, wanting to kill them, before a black cloud covered their bodies.

"What's this cloud?"

"Do not worry, maybe this is just Genjutsu."

"Kai!"

I did not get close to them, because the cloud was very sick if exposed to little.

"Hagoromo must have cried rolling around in his grave now, seeing that Ninshuu has been used in a very wrong way."

I'm familiar with this sound, I glance sideways, see a man with spiky black hair, black eyes wearing a black shirt emblem of skeletons in front, black jeans, and boots.

"Erebus," I was surprised, "what are you doing here?"

"Visiting my grandson," Erebus said.

"You ... What?"

Erebus shrugged, he extended his right hand forward.

The black cloud disappeared, along with the bodies of the Root ninja.

I ran to my son, I checked the pulse and then his nose.

 _'Still breathing,'_ I then checked her condition.

 _'Poison,'_ I shuddered, I immediately took out the nectar and slid it slowly into his mouth.

I see red chakra surrounding her body, _'Kyuubi, she/he acts very quickly apparently.'_

Erebus touched Naruto's forehead, the memory of his grandson flowed into his brain.

I saw Erebus's eyes turn from black to white, it was a sign that he was angry.

" **THAT MORTALS! HOW DARE THEM ...** "

I curious, "What's wrong Erebus?"

Erebus shared the memory of Naruto's life that he saw, my expression becoming disgusted and angry.

"The village is not proper for Naruto."

"I agree." said Erebus, he continued, "so, what will you do after knowing this truth?"

"I will take Naruto away from this world, he is more worthy to live in his native world than appeal here."

Erebus smiled, "A wise decision, my son. Let's go now."

I nodded, before holding Naruto on my shoulder.

Erebus snapped his finger, a portal created out of nothing. They immediately jumped into it, then the portal closed by itself.

A man with silver hair, wearing a Jounin jacket and mask, up with a dog. The man looked at Sasuke, then looked around for the most noisy student in his team. "Pakkun, can you smell Naruto odor?"

"Naruto smells stop in there, Kakashi."

Kakashi lowered his face, he felt embarrassed and disappointed with himself.

 _'Minato-sensei, forgive your stupid student who has failed to look after your son.'_

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes in a slow tempo, his head still dizzy and his vision slightly blurred. He blinked several times, he saw a woman hair auburn, hazel eye color, wearing a white dress.

"Oh! You're awake," said the woman, smiling.

Naruto's blue iris sharpens, he does Shunshin no Jutsu and appears behind the woman with a kunai around his neck.

"Who are you?"

The woman remained smiling, not afraid at all with the sentence threat posed by Naruto.

"You really are a ninja, eh, Naruto."

Naruto is shocked, from where did this woman know he was a ninja? In fact he also knows his name, but Naruto has not introduced himself at all.

"Which step-mother does not know the name of her step-son."

Naruto jaw drop, "Step mother? Step son? What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you everything," the woman said, "but before, can you lower your weapon from my neck?"

Naruto lowered his kunai, but he was still alert to any possible attacks.

"My name is Hemera." start Hemera, "Primordial of Day. Wife of Primordial Upper Air. Aether. Greetings, Naruto Uzumaki. Aether's Son. First demi primordial in history."

* * *

 **(Two Years Later)**

Percy Jackson saw the number of arrows sliding toward Dr. Thorn, aka Manticore, a beast that is a mixture of a lion's head, a snake's tail, and an eagle's body.

The son of the sea god cursed anyone up there who had engaged him in this situation. He just wanted to enjoy her vacation with Annabeth, Grover and Thalia, but it did not seem like it would happen in the near future.

Dr. Thorn hissed in pain, he saw blonde hair girl, gray eyes color, sigh of relief, "The hunters."

A fifteen-year-old girl with spiky black, wearing a black shirt, ragged jeans, with a black jacket that read Green Day, groaning and saying, "Oh, wonderful."

Percy looked at where the arrows came from, and he was surprised. The archers are girl no older than thirteen or twelve. They wore silver-fur covered silver ski jackets and jeans, armed with a bow in each hand. One of the greatest hunters came forward with a bow ready. She is tall and elegant with a copper color. Unlike other girl, she wore a silver braid ring entwined at the top of her long black hair, making her look like a princess from Persia. "Permission to kill, Milady?"

Percy did not know who the girl was talking to, because she nailed his gaze straight at the Manticore.

The monster roared, "This is unfair! Direct involvement! This is against the Ancient Law!"

"Not really," said another girl. This girl has auburn hair tied to a ponytail, yellow-silvery eyes like moon. She is Artemis. Goddess of hunt. "The hunt for all the wandering beasts in my field, and you, the evil creatures, including the ferocious beings." she said calmly.

She looked at the older girl with a circle of braids, "Zoe, permission is given."

Manticore growled, "If I can not get these kids alive, I'll get them dead!"

Manticore lunged toward Thalia and Percy, knowing that they were careless and confused.

"DOWN!"

The bodies of Percy and Thalia obeyed the voice, which they knew, a teenager of blonde hair, dressed in a white robe, appeared to block Dr. Thorn as he struck a blue energy ball, into the monster's belly.

"RASENGAN(Spiraling Sphere)!"

Dr. Thorn roared in pain, as the Rasengan damaged his body inch by inch. A few minutes later, Dr. Thorn has turned into a gold dust. Two twin demigods, Bianca Di Angelo and Nico Di Angelo. Having olive skin and brownish-brown hair, it seems to be watching what teen blond hair-which comes from everywhere-with different expressions. "That was really cool!" exclaimed Nico, ten years old, with a grin on his face.

He turned to Bianca, age twelve, who looked surprised. "You saw him Bianca, he attacked Dr. Thorn with a blue ball in his hand, and then 'BOOM'." he then make a blast gesture with his arms.

"Be quiet, Nico!" Bianca snapped, before glancing at the other demigods. She stuck his forefinger at Naruto. "Does anyone know who he is?"

"Well-no," said a satyr named Grover Underwood. He is equally confused at the moment.

The teenager turned her back, facing everyone there. They saw the teenager having eyes in a color similar to Thalia, only brighter, with three lines resembling a cat's whiskers on each cheek, a black-orange jumpsuit, with blue ninja sandals. "Milady," Zoe said, looking at the boy in front of him with a look of anger and disgust. "I asked Permission to kill this boy."

"Wait, Zoe, we should not be hasty in making a decision," Artemis said, she stepped closer to the teenager, "Young man, thank you for your help, if I may know what's your name?"

Beaming, the teenager replied,

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you all."

* * *

 **T-B-C**

* * *

 **[** **A/N: A** **ll readers I uploaded again this chapter so that new readers can read it without difficulty.]**

 **This is my second fic in this language.**

 **For the pair, maybe, I'll choose between Naanca (NarutoxBianca) Nalia (NarutoxThalia) Nalypso (NarutoxCalypso) Naobe (NarutoxPhoebe)**

 **Give me a nice review and good flame reader.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Descendant of Upper Air**

 **Summary:** Disappointed that his son is not considered a hero and is hated by the villagers of Konoha. Aether aka Minato took Naruto away to another world, a world that should have been his son's place for a long time.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto and Percy Jackson and the Olympians are owned by their respective owners (Masashi Kishimoto and Rick Riordan)

 _ **Keep Calm and Enjoy Reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Meet Married Couple. Party. And. Sun.**

* * *

Naruto beaming as he looked at everyone, "I want to ask one thing," he said, drawing attention,

"who among you is named Bianca Di Angelo and Nico Di Angelo?"

* * *

"Sit."

Percy and Bianca nodded and did what the goddess said, except Naruto who preferred to stand.

"Naruto Uzumaki," began Artemis, "why are you asking about Bianca Di Angelo and Nico Di Angelo?"

Naruto frowned, making Artemis bewildered.

"Their father," he said, Bianca widened her eyes, "hoping to meet them, I came here just for that."

Artemis narrowed his eyes, "Do you have proof that you're not lying, Naruto Uzumaki?"

"There's proof or not it's none of your business," Artemis gasped at this, "tell me, which parents don't want to see their own children?"

"Lie!" interrupted Percy, looking intently at Naruto, "Bianca, do not listen to him, he's just trying to manipulate you."

Naruto shrugged, "It's up to you both to believe it or not," he said, "my business is only with Bianca and Nico, you both opinions will not stop my intentions."

"Oh, so you're going to force Bianca and Nico to come with you," Artemis replied, snarling, "I'll kill you if you dare do such a thing."

 _'Oh my goodness these people have a disease of belief apparently,'_ thought Naruto, sweatdrop, _'whereas Persephone-san has made a welcome party at Underworld, I do not have time to serve people who have such ailment.'_

"What did you say was a reality?"

All pairs of eyes turned to Bianca, who was nervous but continued, "If you ... Know who our father is? My father and Nico?"

Naruto smiled, "Yes, I know him, he's a good person though he never talks much, his affection is visible from his behavior, not his words."

Doubts crossed Bianca's mind, however, she immediately dashed it. Because her instinct speaks that Naruto is a trustworthy person.

"If that's true ... Can you ..."

Naruto chuckled, allowing grin to form in his face, "Pack your things and your brother's stuff, I'll catch up and take you both to your dad's place."

"Now?"

"Want tomorrow?"

Bianca rushes out, leaving a goddess, demigod, and demiprimordial.

Naruto's grin faded instantly, he glanced at Artemis, "I've heard a lot about you, goddess of hunt," he said, "I'll just say this once to you." silently, his iris change into red vertical.

"Do not force your will on an innocent girl who knows nothing with the _Greek_ world."

Artemis gritted his teeth, she looked at Naruto with a look of hate, "Who are you to dare to speak to me like that, _mortal_."

Naruto just put a blank face, his iris back to blue sapphire, "That's just a suggestion," he said, "if you don't like it, you don't have to. This is a warning after all."

Ignoring Artemis's view of him, Naruto turned to Percy.

He smiled, "Sometimes things are working, and some are failing."

Naruto then goes from that place, passing Percy's confused look.

* * *

"Hey, Bianca, why do we have to get ready? Where are we going?" asked Nico, placing his backpack containing all his things on his back, "oh, don't say we'll going to traveler?" his spirits flared after saying that.

Bianca ruffled his little brother's hair, "We'll going see our father, Nico. Our _real_ father."

"Father? We have a father?" Nico said, raising his hand into the air, "Cool! But," he have a puzzled expression on his face, "why mothers not tell us, if we have a father?"

Bianca played her hair nervously, "I do not know."

"So you're not coming to camp?" Annabeth asked, slightly disappointed with Bianca's decision.

"Yes," replied Bianca, "by the way, Annabeth, after I leave, can you tell Percy if I'm sorry to him?"

Annabeth nodded, smiling, "I will."

Thalia crossed her arms in front of her chest, her mind concentrated on the teenager who had just helped her.

She lies to herself if she is not curious, a blue ball-like attack in the teen's palm, name's Naruto if Thalia not wrong, destroys the manticore like cutting tomatoes with a knife, easy and efficient with that blue ball energy.

Her fatal flaws react; Lust for power.

Shaking his head, the daughter of Zeus glanced towards Bianca,

"Who drove you to your dad's place?" she asked.

Bianca just wanted to open his mouth before the voice of a familiar person answered Thalia's question.

"By me."

They turn and look at Naruto, behind his back there is a large scroll, walking toward them.

Nico had a glint look in his eyes, "You, who attacked Dr. Thorn with a blue bucket (Naruto sweatdrop) in your hand, right?"

Naruto barely nodded, he glanced at the demigods and satyrs, bright smile reform on his face, "Hello!"

They immediately gathered and moved away from Naruto and Di Angelo twin.

"How's Grover?" whispered Annabeth, "does he, Naruto, look like the bad guy for you?"

Grover stole a glance at Naruto, who was aware of his gaze and smiled, the satyr returned to the conversation, "No. I don't feel any strange vibrations from Naruto."

"If he's a bad guy, he will not save me and kelp-head," Thalia murmured, believing the blonde teenager was a good person.

Annabeth thought of the statements and answers of her friends, while thinking, no one was aware (minus Bianca and Nico) that Naruto was near them.

Grinning, he shouted,

"BOO!"

"WAAAAAH!"

Naruto closed his ear hole, felt his eardrum would be deaf if not in closed.

"If you two screaming, I'm not surprised," he said, before pointed at Grover, "but, why you join scream too?"

"You can make us a heart attack, Naruto," Annabeth said, looking sharply at Naruto, who just grinned innocently, she huffed "immature."

"I reflex," Grover said, defending himself, "seriously, why can you sneak without us knowing?"

The last person Grover knew could do that was Luke, Luke Castellan. A good friend who became an enemy.

"Your age is not in accordance with your behavior," Thalia said.

Naruto make a mock salute.

"Thank you for the compliment."

"That's not a compliment!"

"Uhm, Naruto," the owner of the name looked at Bianca, "when do we leave?"

In return, Naruto pulls the scroll out of his back, puts it down while unbinding the ribbon on the roll, before rolling it on the ground.

Ignoring the confused gaze surrounding him, Naruto turned to Bianca and Nico, "You both stand on this scroll."

Bianca share a look with Nico, then doing what Naruto said earlier.

Naruto also joined, his position is in the middle.

"Before I left," his blue iris looked at Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover, alternately, "maybe you want to stand by your weapon."

Naruto immediately created a hand seal, smashing his hand into the intricate kanji carvings in the scroll, while channeling his chakra.

" **Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Reverse Summoning Jutsu)**."

 **Poof!**

The smoke clouds covered body of Di Angelo twin and Naruto, they are vanished, which in the presence of two demigoddess and satyr now ...

Is Charon.

"What the fuck?!" World living?!" Charon went on a rampage,

"YOU BASTARD UZUMAKI!"

Sweatdrop approached all save Charon.

* * *

 **Poof!**

"(cough) That was (cough) what did (cough) you do?"

Naruto held off his laughter, looking at Bianca and Nico, each having a miserable face.

"It's a secret," he said, before creating a clone, "you, do **Gyaku Kuchiyose** again, then grab the scroll and go home with **Shunshin(Body flickering)**."

"Hai!"

Nico had a glint look in his eyes, "Cool! Can you teach me that, Naruto?"

Naruto just smirked.

"...No."

"Heeeeeeee! Why? Imagine my math homework can be done-Wadaw!" Nico stroked the back of his aching head, "Bianca, it hurts."

"Do not think weird," Bianca said, giving a glare, making Nico flinch a bit.

Naruto step forward, "Follow me, we have to go before the greedy head (he's chuckling himself) knows I'm prank him. Again." last word he said on whispered.

Bianca and Nico are confused, then they follow Naruto from behind.

As far as the eye could see, Di Angelo twin saw some strange things in the journey. For example, a skeleton dressing modern cloth, an skeleton dressing armored, and a three-headed big dog, busy chasing a ball from the hand, Naruto?

"Woah! Big doggy!" Nico exclaimed, excited, "can I rode on his back?"

"That's dangerous, Nico," Bianca banned, terrified by the terrifying creature in her vision.

"No, Cerberus is tame," Naruto explained, "he's tame if you have a ball and want to accompany him, besides that, get ready for your life to fly."

"...Wow Cerberus is really tame," Bianca said bitterly.

Naruto greets the clone.

"Yo."

The clone turned to Naruto, "Welcome boss," he said, his eyes widening when he saw two people Naruto brought, "uh, they ..."

Naruto nodded.

"... Bianca-"

"No, Nico."

Nico pouted, "You're not fun."

After passing through the gate, they saw a throne room complete with colorful balloons, lastly, a table containing rainbow cake.

"PFFT!" Naruto suddenly falling down, looking the king of underworld...

Dress up like a _clown_.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yes, as Naruto is talking about, Hades. Who usually wearing a _frightening_ outfit, now wearing an _exhilarating_ outfit, making Aether's son take off all his laughter until it was heard throughout the room.

Persephone giggled, holding a lighter in his hand, "You said it was the right outfit for the party," she said, "after all, my husband doesn't seem to mind."

Hades has an empty expression but happy to see Bianca and Nico, however, a twitch is created on the forehead when Naruto laughs at him.

"Uhm ..." Bianca nervous, feeling awkward with the situation, while Nico, he approached Hades and looked closely, "Nico!"

"Hey clown," Nico said, drowning in his imagination, "can you show me a trick magic?"

"HAHAHAHA!"

Hades remained calm, nodding his head, "Yes."

Stars adorn in eyes of the youngest Di Angelo. His mind drifted with the actions that clown would show him.

"Forget me if I rude," Bianca said, swallowing her nerves, "but ... Who are you two? And ... why are parties in here?"

Persephone smiled warmly, "Sorry dear, I know a lot of questions crossed your mind now." she said, "Don't worry, after party is over, me and your father will explain to you both everything."

Simultaneously, Nico and Bianca widen their eyes,

"Who-"

"Where-"

"Our father-"

"Now?"

Persephone pointed to Hades, "That is _your_ father."

"..."

"..."

"W-what?"

Bianca was startled, feeling happy, hesitant, a little angry. All that feeling united in his heart.

Nico is different.

"My father is a _comedian_! It's a best-"

"DONT FINISH YOUR WORD! NICO!"

"-day ever."

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Persephone patted his arms, "Okay," she said,

"let's this party start."

* * *

Hades demonstrates magic tricks to Nico, as a god, it's not a difficult thing for him.

Bianca is with Persephone, they are cool to chat with two warm cups of tea.

"Are you ... Is Persephone?" said Bianca, a little awkwardly, "the daughters of Zeus and Demeter ... Right?"

"Yes," replied Queen of Underworld, "that's me."

"Then we," Bianca referred to himself and Nico, "are demigods?"

"Exactly."

Bianca shaped uncomfortably in his seat, Persephone noticed this, just laughed elegantly, "You don't have anything to fear, Bianca," she said motherly, "even though you two are born not from my womb, but, you two is my children too, though adopted children."

Bianca slowly nodded, touched by what Persephone had said.

"If I can ask..." Persephone drank his tea in peace, "Naruto, what a bond he have with f-father?"

Persephone frowned, replying, "Naruto, he is his grandson as well as grandson the goddess of hearth, Hestia," she explained, "because of the lineage, making Naruto is grandson of the first generation Olympians. Although, lord Zeus and lady Hera do not know about his existence."

"Why?"

Persephone just smiled mysteriously, she said "You will know when the time comes."

Bianca confused. Don't have a clue about what Persephone said, she grab a fork and a knife, with that tool she ate her cake in slow movement.

Then, something happened.

"BIANCA! HELP ME!"

Not having time to react, Bianca found Naruto in the back in a position to hug her body.

"N-Naruto?" each of Bianca's cheeks heating up, "why you..."

"GRANDPA HADES!" Naruto shouted, "THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

Hades has a glint in his eyes, "Come on, grandson," he said, "let Anthony greet you."

A small child ghost, with a lost eyeball, grinned as he looked at Naruto.

"...YOU KNOW MY PHOBIA FOR THE SAKE OF ZEUS BEARD!"

"Naruto... Phobia ghost?" Nico jumped up and down on the spot, "COOL!"

"THIS IS NOT COOL!"

"Naruto, can you ..." Naruto eyebrow lifted up, staring at Bianca, who turned to him, "take your hands off me?" she blushed, "this position is e-embarrassing."

The son of Aether blinked, not knowing what to do.

"You're fever, Bianca?" he asked, worried.

"What?! No, I don't have a fever."

"But your face is red..."

Seeing incident in front of him, paternal instincts Hades kicked the gear, " **Anthony** ," he said in a deep voice,

" **catch**. **Him.** "

From here, Naruto Uzumaki's courage. Tested.

* * *

 **(5 minutes later)**

"Achou!"

Nico roared a laugh, Persephone chuckled, Hades silently grinned.

"Stop it, Nico," Bianca snorted, making one glass of hot chocolate for Naruto, "this is not funny."

"You're right," Nico said, lying down and still laughing, "this is ridiculous!"

Naruto looked sharply at son of Hades and King of Underworld, trying to intimidate but failing thanks to his cough.

He's cold, yes, but not the cold that Kyuubi can cure easily. This coldness comes from his phobia that is afraid of ghosts, though, Hemera always in his side and calm him every time if his nightmare back.

By the way about Hemera, his stepmother was role model of mother who always Naruto had been dreaming of in his life; beautiful, caring, friendly, kind, and most importantly, good at cooking.

Hemera explains to the Jinchuuriki that he is not a whole person, he is demiprimordial. Offspring from primordial and regular human. She also said that Naruto is the only demiprimordial in the world. Which means, the destiny of the universe is in his hands.

Naruto don't believe the matter of 'destiny, destiny, and destiny' because he is not a fan of these words. Naruto does not believe in destiny, fate is just nonsense according to him. If attempted, anyone can pass through and destroy chain of his own destiny. Because destiny is held by themselves, not by immortal beings, titan, gods, or other deity.

Naruto sees IM **(Iris-Messaging)** in his view, showing the face of someone he knows.

"Grandmother?"

"Hello, Naruto!" said Hestia, in form of an adult woman, "I called you for-ow," his form turned into a nine-year-old girl, "who is that pretty girl, Naruto? Your girlfriend?"

Naruto groaned while Bianca blushed.

Again.

"So grandma," he said, "besides teasing me and Bianca, there is anything else you want to talk to me about?"

"Apollo wants to talk with you, face to face," Hestia said calmly, in form of adult woman.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Apollo? Sun god of Olympus?" he said, disgusted, "Men-whore from the cheat father?"

Bianca cracked his finger and Hestia lit a fire on his arm.

"Language!"

* * *

Naruto winced holding a bump in his head and looked at the burns in both hands.

"It will keep your mouth from getting dirty words anymore," Bianca said.

"And to make your behavior more polite," Hestia added.

Naruto nodding his head, resigned to the punishment.

Sighing, son of upper air asked, "What does Apollo need with me?"

"Something important," Hestia said, "you'd better get out from Underworld, Apollo can't talk with you if you're there."

Before **I-M** disappears, Hestia throws a warm grin at Naruto.

"Goodbye grandson."

"That was..." Bianca ran out of words.

Naruto glanced at her with a smile, "Hestia," he said softly, "goddess of hearth, family, and home."

"She's a good goddess," Bianca remarked, "like Persephone."

"Yes," Naruto admitted, then he scratched his birthmark, "uhm ... Bianca ..."

"Yes?"

"What did my grandmother say," Naruto felt embarrassed, "forget it, understood?"

Bianca feels his cheeks are heating up, she playing her tip hair in a shy way, "O-oke."

Naruto grabbing a scroll from his weapon bag, put his hands on it, two headbands visible in the view, with a symbol of vortex in the middle.

"Give this to Nico," he said, Bianca receiving the headband.

"All?"

"No, one for you."

Bianca froze, Naruto continued, "Consider it a gift from me as well as a promise that I will come back to meet and train you two."

"Train us?"

Naruto chuckled, "I see you both have no experience in real battle, am I right?" he assuming, Bianca nodded, "therefore, I will teach you all the things I know, so, you can protect yourself when the time comes. If you don't know, the Big Three children always have potential of being the greatest fighters in history. I'm pretty sure you and Nico are one of them."

"...I'm not sure Naruto," Bianca said hesitantly, "I've never taught things about how to hold a weapon or train in martial art, maybe that's what you said will never come true."

"Hey, don't be discouraged," Naruto exclaimed, "you don't have to be a weapon master or martial artist to be considered a fighter, after all, everyone has expertise in their respective fields."

"I'm _girl_ , Naruto."

"Then why if you're a girl? Gender is not an obstacle in trying to be strong, the most important thing is to be sure that with strength, you can protecting something is really special to you."

Bianca gasp, her brown iris looked straight into blue iris Naruto.

"Bianca," he began, "Nico will undoubtedly receive the training I later gave him, I think like that because his eyes imply a 'will of fire', and his personality is same as my personality when I am his age. On his mind, protecting and looking after you is the reason for his life."

Bianca closed his lower lip, not necessarily to repay anything.

"If you do not want, then, I will not forcing you."

"Eh?" Bianca was shocked, "I thought, Naruto, you will, you know, force me to follow the exercises you were talking about earlier."

"...Is it true?" Naruto knocked his head, "sorry then," he grinned sheepishly, "honestly, I'm not very good at sorting out words to my interlocutor."

The son of Aether cast a hand seal,

" **Cho Shunshin no Jutsu(Ultimate Body Flickering Technique)!** "

Unlike the ordinary **Shunshin, Cho Shunshin** can move anywhere from where as the area was passed by 'air' and this technique was made by Naruto himself.

Aether tells him that he still remember Hiraishin **(Flying Thunder God)** formula and he intends to bring that technique down to Naruto, however, Naruto refuses as he find out that the technique is the reason Minato Namikaze has the title of 'yellow flash' and because he does not like things which concerns about lightning, he doesn't want to learn the technique.

Despite disappointment, his father respects Naruto's decision, after all, **Cho Shunshin** technique is more suitable and appropriate for the air offspring.

"Jaa ne(good bye)."

Naruto vanished in seconds, silently, without sound, smoke, nor flash.

Bianca stared at the two headbands in her hand, her gaze sharp and calculating.

* * *

Apollo. God of sun. Leto's son the titaness and Zeus the **(Mr. Zap-head)** god of lightning. Artemis Twins and slayer of the mighty Python.

He felt the presence of the people he had been waiting for.

Apollo then disappears on the shower sun.

* * *

Naruto is currently at a random cafe in San Francisco, staring out of the window.

"Naruto,"

Naruto turned to Apollo, who was sitting opposite him.

"Do not be distracted," Naruto said, growled, "tell your intentions and purpose, then I'll leave immediately. I don't have time to talk to a jerk like you."

Apollo's body tightened for a moment, doubt approached him when the Primordial son no doubt didn't like his presence.

He knows exactly that Naruto will behave like that to him, let alone the incident six months ago that claimed the life of a girl because of his ignorance that instead raped the girl's mother.

You know, at that time the girl turned out to need a blood donor as soon as possible, and because the girl's father died in an accident, the child last hope was his mother.

However, Apollo ruined it all. His lust with the mother's body made him not think straight and rape her.

And when the mother comes to the hospital, her daughter's soul have parted ways from her body.

Desperately, the mother committed suicide by cutting her own veins with a folding knife, following her daughter into death.

Two days later, what Apollo knew was that Naruto came to him and beat him mercilessly.

Their battle was unknown to anyone even the gods or goddess. The battle was over when Apollo's bow was smashed into pieces by Naruto, who clutched his bowstring and broke it without difficulty.

Many injuries were created on his body, and several broken bones. It took Apollo a _year_ to heal his body.

"I need your help," Apollo said, "my sister ... She ... I do not know where she is right now. I can't sense her presence nor her odor."

"You're the _sun_ ," Naruto pointed out, "seeing everything on earth is your daily activity, weird, peeping a _woman_ you can," Apollo grimaced, "but, finding your own sister you're in trouble."

"That's because _something_ is covering Artemis," Apollo replied, "something very _strong_ and very _ancient_."

Naruto remains a blank ekspression.

"This is not my problem," he stand up, turning around, "this is an Olympian affair, I'm not included in this mess."

"You're strong Naruto, stronger than me. Maybe you can-"

"My answer remains same, _god_."

"Naruto, wait—"

The one called, has vanished without a trace.

Apollo tries to trace Naruto's whereabouts, however, not like before. This time he can't trace Naruto location nor his presence.

As if Naruto seems in swallow into the earth.

"DAMMITTTTTT!"

* * *

 **T-B-C**

* * *

 **Hello readers. Rider864 has just updated new chapter.**

 **By the way, there's something I want to talk about:**

 **1\. Should I accept the help of beta readers?**

 **2\. Was Luke left to die or not? it's because I have a role for him in the story.**

 **3\. Schedule update, no later than two weeks and the fastest one week. If i'm not busy with home work XD**

 **4\. And for the pair, in the story there will be no HAREM. So, I'm sorry if there are readers out there who want a harem.**

 **Okay. Below is the list of votes for the pair:**

 **\- Nalypso [9]**

 **\- Nalia [7]**

 **\- Naanca [4]**

 **Seriously, it looks like Calypso has his own fans out there XD**

 **For Naobe, after I think about it, I can not write that pair, because, well, she's a male hater XD**

 **For Calypso, maybe, Naruto will make her** **...**

 **;v**

 **See ya next chap!**


End file.
